Draculara
by Izzy.Is.Insane
Summary: My name is Draculara and if you can't figure out who I am by the title…you are an idiot. Hell, my name should give it away! I mean, come on! It's Dracula with a 'ra' on the end! So, yeah, I'm the famous Vlad Tepes daughter, the one and only daughter of Dracula. Let me clarify something, I hate my father and his evil plans, so this is my story on how I'm going to stop him.


**Draculara-The Vampire's Daughter**

My name is Draculara and if you can't figure out who I am by the title…you are an idiot. Hell, my name should give it away! I mean, come on! It's Dracula with a 'ra' on the end! So, yeah, I'm the famous Vlad Tepes daughter, the one and only daughter of Dracula. Yippee….I hope you caught my sarcasm. I know what you're thinking, That's not possible! Dracula's dead. Or, He's not real….right? Wrong! Dracula is very much real, and very much the bastard you'd think him to be. Impaling his enemies on spikes? I mean, really? Oh, yeah, and he's still hell bent on ruling the world, in case you're wondering.

My mom, the idiot/genius she is, has spent most of her life reading vampire romance novels and creating a serum that would regenerate living cells. It was originally supposed to be used to regenerate limbs for soldiers who'd lost them in a war, or something like that. Pretty cool, right? Yeah, not so much. You see due to her infatuation with Vampires, my mother decided to tweak the formula a bit, so that the serum wouldn't only regenerate living cells, but dead one's as well, like, "Night of the Living Dead", or some other equally messed up shit.

Around 20 something years ago, give or take a few months, my 'wonderful' mother was on a vamp kick that was a little too strong. So she booked a flight to Transylvania, or some other remote place in the mountains….I'm not exactly sure where. Anyway, she was touring all the major tourist sights, including the home (*cough* mansion *cough*) Of an awesomely bad ass vampire hunting chick, Anna Valerious, when she got an idea.

My mother 'accidentally' got separated from her group and decided to explore on her own. Hidden from view was a ginormous mirror, it covered an entire wall! And being the curious little crazy she is, she decided to touch the stupid thing! That's how she made it to Dracula's castle, lair thing.

For the next three months my mom was living like a neanderthal, living in a dusty, drafty, (Not to mention creepy) castle she explored every inch. Not only did she record every detail, she gathered every particle of dust and ash in the place. She put them in little jars, you know the one's with the cute little designs on them? Yeah those. She still has them as a matter of fact. Ironically enough, it was on my birthday when they found her and brought her back to civilization. After she made it back to the relative safety of her lab, she didn't emerge for weeks, the corporation she was working for almost sent out a search party, at least, that's what she tells me.

The day my mom realized that her formula worked, and that the pile of ashes in her incubator, were actually forming into a person, she said it was as if she was born again. She said she felt like she was creating life, she was high on it. It took a full year for Dracula to regenerate fully. Again, it was on my birthday when he grew strong enough to escape his cage-like-tube-thing. The story of how I was conceived will forever haunt me….

My mom was there on a dark and stormy evening, (ironic, right?) when suddenly she heard a noise from _his _room. Walking in like all the dumb blondes in horror movies, she was greeted with a very alive, very angry, very horny lord of the dead. I'll spare you the details, but let's just say that being celibate for the better part of 500 years will make you a little animalistic. I can't help but shudder when I remember how my Mom got all dreamy eyed when she told me. Anyway, on that fateful evening I was conceived and 9 months later I was born. A perfect, albeit pale, baby girl with a tuft of white blonde hair, wide black eyes, and tiny little fangs. Let me just say that I was bottle fed from the moment I was born.

But that was then, and this is now. And the 'now' is much more fucked up than you would think, but it is also a hell of a lot more fun! This is the story of the one and only offspring of Dracula and how she strives to rid the world of the bastard who drinks blood. With that, let us begin with the epicness!


End file.
